


the mistery of the broken pearl

by solaris91



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaris91/pseuds/solaris91
Summary: A Pearl, who was shattered.A city, that don't know how to deal with Gem crimes.A Topaz, who whish to solve the mistery behind it.It's a crime story about hidden truth, bizarre criminals and a perfect life where there's more than meets the eye.
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1: Black business

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction i'm writing with my boyfriend. It have set on the Universe of Steven universe, but only for its space (lesbian) rock gem, because all the characters are selfmade and with our Gemsona as main protagonists: this crime-story will be divided in 3 parts for patreon user, and in many chapters for the normal users. Hope you like it.  
> www.patreon.com/ClaudiaPonto

**The mystery of the broken pearl**

**Part 1: Black business**

It began like this.

With the newsboys announcing in a cracking voice the imminent feast of union between Planet Umelia and Planet Homeworld of the culture of Gems.

It was a unique event, a news that had echoed in all the inhabited worlds in the Carthwheel Galaxy, and being Umelia the capital planet, the honor of being the theater of the event made the inhabitants very proud and excited.

Umelia was a sparkling opal floating in the cosmos, the largest of the four planets in her small solar system; which served as a crossroads for many passing alien species with their spaceships that were often seen landing or leaving. From space it was not easy to identify the continents hidden under a veil of iridescent clouds ... but once overcome, its stupendous and immense blue steel megacities, closed in transparent domes to protect them from the elements; they stood out on the surface like works of art.

Unlike other civilizations, cities are concentrated in a few strategic points on the surface that leave large spaces empty of each other, a reason mainly due to the difficult climate. From above it looks like the neural structure, the connections of which are nothing but roads and lines for trains closed in long, narrow tubes.

In this regard, in the days that followed, the streets sparkled with the headlights of the means of transport: many, including residents, tourists and obviously journalists, wanted to be present when the big event would take place in Wolk, the capital of the planet .

Wolk had a ten-pointed flower base, extends over the surface for 102.32 kilometers and is inhabited by 379 563 residents of which 80% are Umelians and the remaining 20% by various alien species. Inside its glass bell the metropolis looked like a sort of metal greenhouse: each building (from the largest to the smallest) has an architectural element that a terrestrial would have traced back to plants and flowers. The Umelians do not have the same concept of flora and fauna as the terrestrials, but they would certainly appreciate their shapes and colors.

These aliens are a type of mammal: they have two arms and two legs, with a short and useless tail. The two eyes are very deep set and wide like those of an owl, the thick natural eyebrows give the false impression that they are always irritated. Their mouths are thin and their nose as small as that of a rodent, these aliens may seem reserved but the appearance can be deceiving; their ears are long and pointed.

Their skin is thin, but strong, and is covered with thick and short hair. Their colors are mainly bronze, gold and light brown, which tend to become dull with age

Now, going back to the big news ... that is, the great alliance ... In reality there was much more curiosity about it.

Everyone knew that the race of Gems was among the most powerful and dangerous in the universe, and their disgust for organic life forms was also of cosmic domination ... this, until the fall of the local dictatorship.

Stuff at least two years ago, but still making headlines.

And that, of news; it occupied all the pages of newspapers with long, detailed and boring articles. Everything else (gossip or politics to name a few) was reduced to short stories. The same thing happened to the articles of the crime news, such as the piece that communicated the murder of a Gem.

"Murder" is not exactly the most suitable term to describe this bad fate towards a Gem; but the concept is practically the same.

And in this regard, as can happen in any other civilized planet; the news had been "blurred" on purpose: such an accident, at the gates of such an important event, did not make good publicity.

How would the dignitaries of Homeworld react if they learned of the death of their fellow citizen?

But then, can a gem really die?

They are pieces of minerals, after all. Sensitive, but still mineral.

You could have asked any Gem who has asylum on Umelia (which represent 5% of the foreign species), but would you go ask someone what it means to die?

<< If our gems are damaged, our physical shape is affected, as much as our conscience. Even after being broken our will persists, but it is jagged ... distorted ... we no longer know who we are. It hurts. Very bad. I can assure you. >> replied the Yellow Zircon in a serious tone.

The Chief of Police and the Mayor looked down embarrassed, it had been indelicate on their part to ask what death meant to a Gem.

For a while the three figures did not speak, in the Mayor's office only the noises of the city could be heard coming from outside the open window.

The slender female figure in a yellow business suit, complete with a monocle placed on the left eye and a gem in plain sight under the jugular cavity, which seemed pinned on a white tie, was called Yellow Zircon, and was one of the representatives of the Homeworld.

She had arrived early on the planet to personally check if the preparations for the party were in place and lived up to expectations. Then they had summoned her to help with the case. It had not been an easy choice for the upper echelons of local politics, but in the end they were convinced and now the Mayor of Wolk Harrett Koon and Serghey Ross, the Chief of Police; they were taking care of it. With apprehension.

And anxiety.

The Mayor was slowly sinking into the moss-green armchair and continually adjusting his tunic with black and gray vertical stripes.

The policeman, on the other hand, stood at his side with his arms crossed, motionless as a statue; while the rosy stone medals and the ocher uniform shone cleanly.

The tense atmosphere in the politician's room, furnished with expensive furniture and precious objects useful only to the pride of those who wanted to demonstrate that they had money and power; it was totally different from the jovial one of the big metropolis outside the office. Nobody likes to deal with a murder.

The Zircon, tall and proud in her bearing, went back to looking at the series of photos of the case: each panel had as its subject a white pearl broken in half, the surface was chipped and even pieces were missing.

An organic being would not have seen anything terrifying in those photos, indeed; they would have thought it was a pity that such a beautiful jewel had been ruined. For a Gem, on the other hand ... the sight of such a scenario sparked horror.

Zircon was trying to stay cool while looking at the photos, she was the chosen representative of Homeworld and as such she had to behave calmly. But it was difficult, even for her.

<< How did you know it was one of my kind? >>

<< One of the editors of the newspaper is a Gem, an Aquamarine I think. They said she screamed like crazy, at the sight of the photos. They only found out this way. For this reason we called you. >>

<< I understand very well: with the imminent party of the covenant you don't want to disfigure in front of the Matriarchs of my planet. Don't worry, they won't trigger a war against your planet, they have passed that phase. But they will certainly be disappointed. >>

<< Please madam, this is the first crime in Wolk involving a Gem. We don't know how to move. I, as police chief, want to do my duty to bring justice where it is needed. >>

<< And that's what I want too. What really annoys me is that I was called a week after the crime. >>

Serghey Ross had no way of replying to the right irritability of the person in front of him.

He was serious in front of her, but every hair of his body was standing with agitation.

Zircon fixed the strange monocle, small squares with writings and images shook on the surface. In the meantime, she asked other questions, including whether they had clues or at least a small, poor track to follow. Almost all of them had a negative answer, all they had was just some information about the identity of the Pearl, which was also not very interesting.

<< Before the fall of the dictatorship, the Pearls were treated like servants. They are… was the lowest rank among our castes, their only function was to serve the masters, entertain them with dances and songs and appear as graceful as the tinsel in this room.

If the information you have given me is correct, Captain; this Pearl must have been a rebel, presumably fled years ago from imposed slavery. >>

<< How is this connected? >>

<< She was punished. Or rather ... executed. >>

The two Umelians exchanged a shocked mutual look.

They did not hide the amazement and disgust while the Zircon coldly explained how the old justice system of her planet worked: those who disobeyed orders or went against the strict rules (which was considered the worst crime), were punished with the destruction of their gems, or in the most "fortunate" and equally rare cases, with imprisonment.

Both thought it was insane and cruel; enough to feel compassion for that poor Pearl, who had dreamed of freedom.

<< Are you sure that the victim was killed for this reason? >>

<< I am sure, the way it is broken is it the proof. I myself have often witnessed death sentences. >>

<< What kind of role did you play? >>

<< I was a lawyer. >>

Continuing the discussion, said the Zircon; her hypothesis was that someone wanted to do justice as in the old days.

Not all Gems had accepted the fall of the old regime, especially those who had a very high and privileged rank. But in their own way they tried to keep the now obsolete traditions, even if this went against the will of the Matriarchs.

It was a good track, they could definitely start from there with the investigation. But the Zircon still had something to say.

<< I want the case to be entrusted to a Gem, and I don't settle on that. Your detectives are not up to the situation. >>

The Chief of Police struck his fist on the Mayor's desk with anger and indignation.

How dare she say a certain thing? Wolk boasted of the best police force in the world, the most perfect court of justice and above all the best investigators on the square. In his district he could boast of the highest record of cases resolved in less than a year, efficient agents like his had none else and therefore it did not go down that he was a stranger to deal with it. It was his territory, his city!

It was he who managed the law!

<< I don't understand what problem there is. >> said the gem with cold surprise.

<< You have just insulted my agents! >> replied this furious.

<< Not at all, I just said that they can't solve this case. A Gem, on the other hand, knows how to move. >>

The Mayor finally got up from his chair, intruding on the discussion before it degenerated.

<< Please! Please! Arguing is not an option, not now that we are in a delicate situation. So here's a compromise: the investigation will lead a Gem as requested by the young lady, but she will have to collaborate and share her findings with agents from the Captain's district. We agree? >>

There was a moment of reflection from both individuals.

In the end, they both accepted the bargaining.

Now it was time to find a murderer.

The Mayor looked at the small digital calendar on the desk, the sweat began to flow more and more, counting the time remaining at the party. Three days. Three very short days at the most anticipated event in the Carthwheel Galaxy.

He prayed that everything would be fine.


	2. Part 1: Black business - Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a Off Color Topaz, so what? She was proud to be that kind of gem, even if it turned out a little bad.

**Act 2**

The program of the party was still a secret for the public, the only known thing was the path that the special guests would take on their arrival: from the space-port the Gems would be escorted to the grand Glass Palace, symbol of political power from Umelia; crossing the city almost entirely.

The designated street was now almost completely decorated with ribbons, fake crystal flowers and colored flags with the coats of arms of the two civilizations on them; confetti would have been scattered as they passed, and the public could have turned on light pinwheels to show joy. Even the street, a sheet of steel and zinc; it was repeatedly glazed so that it remained so shiny that it could even be mirrored. Nothing was left out, the organizers had high demands.

Many people admired the work in progress and speculated about what their governors had in store: would there be music? Did they happen to organize a banquet? Who knows if they had called some famous person to give a show.

All hypotheses that did nothing but fuel impatience and excitement.

It was all very beautiful and it had to remain, so much so that even the security personnel, usually with austere uniforms; he had been "decorated" for the occasion with too lavish bows at their assignment.

<< Who cares if they don't like it! Their head will roll out if they dare take it off! >>

<< Ok, okay. I just hope they have the patience to keep them on until the event is over ... >>

<< Topaz, this is not just any "event" ... but the grandest "Event" on the planet! They will be so dazzled by my organizational skills that I will be designated as the best party planner in the world! >>

<< Until last week you aimed to become the best milliner on the planet. >>

<< The creative flair knows no limits. Remember it. >>

Creative inspiration? She would have called it madness.

Green Topaz did not make much sense in those decorations, so gaudy and flashy. If it were up to her, she would have chosen something simpler. But after all, what did she know about certain things, since she was just a badly formed Topaz?

Realizing what she had just thought, she shook her head hard to drive away the ominous thoughts that were always there, around the corner of her mind; to attach it to the first sign of minimum self-esteem.

It was a Off Color Topaz, so what? She was proud to be that kind of gem, even if it turned out a little bad.

It was certainly not like her fellow collegue, who unlike her were designed to be tall, strong and quite muscular (while she was shorter, frail and more flesh); but she was satisfied with her form and did not regret being so.

She had changed its shape many times over time.

The current one was the one that made her feel comfortable, even if formed after a small but painful accident. Now she wore her hair always well combed, the dungarees with wide skirt, and the golden buttons on the suspenders and bodice, had been inspired by a model she had seen in a magazine, the white blouse with the balloon sleeves was the only one unchanged element of her old clothing that she had loved and decided to keep, her bow tie and half-finger gloves had been copied from a fictional detective of a novel she had read. The long socks were not exactly suited to her style, but she was not comfortable with her nude legs ... at least, she wore more shoes comfortably.

She gave a polish to her gem, located on the back of her left hand.

It was already the third time that day, she always did it when she felt uncomfortable.

Usually Topaz did not create uncertainties about her shape ... it was the fault of the party with Homeworld that made her think certain thoughts: it had been created during the old regime many centuries ago, the Gems came bad as she (or "Off Colors", as they insulted) they were usually relocated for more humble jobs. All she remembered of that era were only insults and the feeling of not being good for anything.

Then she sent everything to hell and ran away from her colony.

It was a moment of freedom, remorse, excitement, fear ... a mix of feeling not so easy to manage, in short.

But then came the joy of freedom and from then on sshe had no more fears.

The Peridot she was escorting started to chat about how much she liked her job and many other things attached. She pretended to listen, the topic was not interesting in any of its aspects.

The kind of futuristic walkie-talkie supplied began to emit a high-pitched signal. No words came out of the instrument, the morse code of the sound was enough to make her understand that she had to immediately return to the control unit. With that excuse she got rid of Peridot, even if she was sorry to leave the poor workers in charge of the preparation at the mercy of that madwoman, who became a fury at the slightest mistake.

Topaz wondered what could have happened to the base to send that signal: two short sounds and a longer one indicated an emergency. It was not obvious that with the arrival of a foreign alien power public safety issues could arise, and therefore they had called a lot of security agents (besides her) to cover as many red areas as possible.

"Who knows, maybe there was something unexpected," he thought.

The police district to which Topaz had been assigned was a large building in black steel and glass which, seen from above, looked like a donut, on the facade stood the symbol of the Umelian justice forces in the form of an asterisk resting on a crescent. Seen from the outside it was low and small, apart from the swarm of drones that buzzed around it there was nothing else interesting from the outside; but this is because two of its five levels, the most "interesting" ones; they were hidden under the foundations.

The structure was developed in this way: the three visible levels were used for offices, scientific laboratories, the armory and so on. The other two hidden from the eyes of civilians were designed to house prisons, interrogation rooms and conduits for transporting suspects to prisons.

Those who worked in there were proud to be part of it, the fame of that specific district was known and envied; many cadets applied for jobs and only very few were selected. When Topaz was assigned to her (roughly eighty years ago, in Earth years), recommended by some important Umelia officials to whom she supported in a banal mission, she was not immediately aware of the great fortune that had happened to her. Indeed, the place had considered it even boring.

Then she discovered the so-called wonders of the investigation.

The chases, the search for clues, the satisfaction of capturing the criminal on duty ... now she loved that dynamic and unpredictable world. From that moment on, she understood that there was something she wanted, that went beyond her nature as a Gem and that she wanted for herself without being forced: she wanted to be a detective!

With her current role as a security officer sshe could not really participate in the investigation, at most she could provide support for quelling fights (and this due more to his slightly peppery character than to her alien force). And then she studied and studied, trying to learn the craft to perfection and stealing all its secrets, hoping that one day they would give her that appointment that she longed for. Until then, she kept dreaming.

But now maybe her dream could come true.

You can imagine her amazement when she learned of the reason behind the convocation.

She and many other agents had been gathered in the large office at the entrance to the station and had listened to the Captain's speech there.

He seemed "annoyed", he had all his hair upright and his voice trembled. It was probably just for stress, considering the period.

It was short and categorical: a pearl had been destroyed, they had to find the culprit and throw him in prison before the celebration. End. In addition, that case had priority over any other investigation and every discovery was shared both with local detectives and with the great Blue Agate who stood at attention just behind him.

It was great!

I mean ... it was terrible that one of her compatriots had made a terrible end ... but for this very reason, as a Gem, she could avenge her and prove that she deserved her place in there.

A final word of encouragement and the crowd dispersed, promptly returning to work with seriousness and professionalism. Topaz made her way among his colleagues (making her way with such impetuity as to make someone fall to the ground) and reached the Captain before he could be saved in his office, performing with great zeal the military salute. With her quick talk she asked him to be added to the team of investigators while listing her already known skills.

The man was not at all surprised by the behavior of that Gem, by the appearance of a young girl; and her almost desperate plea.

She was probably the most diligent employee at work she had ever had, but that didn't give her special privileges. She had limited skills and therefore could only perform certain tasks.

He struggled to speak, when she began to speak so energetically she could not be stopped.

<< I appreciate your interest miss, but everything has already been organized. >>

<< But I'm a Gem too! I know the procedure, I can ask my community and I am doing well with the collection of fingerprints and ....! >>

<< Yes, yes. I know very well that you can do all these things, but we don't need them. The team that will take care of the investigation has already been approved by the Mayor himself, Homeworld itself has sent one of her best agents to help us and I guarantee that her resume is exceptional. In a nutshell, we are okay. >>

<< But I ... >>

<< You are already dealing with urban security. That too is an important task and you are doing it very well. I understand that you’re is worried about your compatriots, but leave it to us, we will solve this crime as soon as possible. >>

Topaz would have liked to say more ... much more.

In the head, thoughts flowed as impetuous as a train launched at full speed on the tracks, but the mouth did not open to let out a syllable or a comma, and everything accumulated in the throat like a bite too big to swallow.

It hurt, she couldn't bring it down. Yet she decided to leave it there, realizing that even if she had been able to get rid of it, the situation would not have changed ... indeed, maybe it could even get worse if she wasn't careful.

That was his boss and his word counted more than her desire for help.

Therefore, striving to be understandable; thanked him for his interest in helping her race and went away, in absolute silence.


	3. Part 1: Black business - Act 3

In the aftermath of the new day, after a cold night with violet shades disturbed only by a common wind storm outside the protective spheres, the work frenzy for the big party touched a new plan.  
Technically everything was ready, from the decorations to the welcome speech the to-do list was complete.  
Only one thing was missing: the rehearsal.  
On board an Ossul model vehicle, a kind of silver carriage (without horses) with the front muzzle stretched forward similar to the face of a swan, equipped with a fan-shaped back, soft seats in red fabric and neon spotlights with interchangeable color placed on the front and on the back, three large puppets had been mounted which would represent the three matriarchs of the Homeworld. That bizarre transport is considered a sort of limousine for the inhabitants, who could afford to buy it could parade the streets with much pride while the others, no matter who he was; they could not help but look with eyes full of envy and wonder.  
The "carriage" in question was also much larger than the traditional vehicle, built specifically to better accommodate guests who, as was said around; were real giants.  
The appearance did not disappoint, beautiful and fascinating like the rest of the vehicles of that brand.  
But drive it? That, not even by its own builders; guaranteed security.  
So he had to test him, only in that way doubts would have been dispelled.

The aim was to make it perform a test ride from the space-port to the Glass Palace, many things had to be taken into account during that cautious but slow driving.  
It was very, very, very annoying.

<< I'm getting bored. >>  
<< You have already repeated it a dozen times. >>  
<< And I'll say twenty more if you don't move. I have more important things to do. >>  
<< "Your touchiness" has not yet taken your dose of chamomile this morning? You are usually more company at work. >>  
<< I just slept badly, okay? >>  
<< Sleeping? We are Gems, we don't need sleep. >>  
<< Oh, do your own business! >>  
Topaz was unable to hide her bad mood when something went wrong; but not even under torture would she explain the reason to those who asked it. For you who read, the reason is clear.  
Being snubbed by such an important investigation had really hurt her.  
It had already happened that she was estranged from a case, given her rank ... but this time she had taken it badly and it would have taken some time before she was able to put a stone on it.   
Behind so much effort there was no search for fame.  
She just ... wanted to help.  
And above all bring justice.  
<< Seriously, you should take a vacation. This job makes you more touchy with each passing day. >>  
<< I'm not touchy! I just need ...! Of having…! To be left alone! That's all! >>  
<< Bah, if you say so ... >>   
Peridot returned to concentrating on her own work, observing with a critical eye the movement of the vehicle with the three puppets on board. In the background, a backing track had been sent which would then be performed live by a band; a trumpet and brass motif that suddenly; it was ruined by the clumsy intrusion of a very out of tune guitar.  
The noise was so strident that anyone who had the misfortune to hear it felt like someone was scratching their brain.  
The poor Umelians got their hair up to the point that some strands fell to the ground, the two Gems instead felt almost like exploding, probably if the notes had been a little even more acute it could have compromised their physical form, made of light.  
Topaz rushed like a fury towards the source, it was really close.  
An apartment in the area was the only one from which no one had come out to protest, climbed onto the crescent balcony and through the glass, which vibrated like a surface of water on a rainy day; she saw a young Umelian grappling with a ramshackle electric guitar. It wasn't even fair to say that he was trying to play it, he was just mistreating it.  
<< Hey imbecile! Do you want to blow everyone's eardrums ?! >> Topaz shouted.  
It was not a language suitable for a security officer, but in that situation they would have forgiven her for sure, since the nerves were jumping at all.  
The young man did not hear her, and how could he have done with that noise?  
The stereo system in the form of five large discs attached to the wall; it vibrated with effort as they spread the terrifying concert across the room, the floor was shaking worse than with an earthquake. There were pieces of furniture that vibrated to the point of moving along the table top and often falling down on the ground.  
<< I'm talking to you! >> she said again.  
Still ignored, this was too much for her.  
She found herself forced (but not reluctantly) to tear the guitar from his hands and tear it to pieces.  
Rebuilding it would have been a problem for the owner…. but he did not seem at all pained.

That individual had eyes staring and sickly yellow, his teeth chattering as if he were cold but his mouth was forced into a smile and he lacked a great deal of hair that left him wide empty spaces of bare skin; finally he trembled, as soon as he took the guitar from his hands they trembled frantically.  
It was ... disturbing.  
An individual reduced to that state was not common to be seen.  
She had already seen those symptoms several times, in different cases (due to criminal acts or simple domestic accidents) with a single common element: "Black Gold".  
Even in technologically and civilly developed planets like Umelia, the scourge of drugs was still a well-established reality.  
The effects of the use of illegal alien substances are no different from those that can be found on Earth, unfortunately: high excitement, increased cognitive performance ... any taste. Black Gold is the latest addition to the drug market, a powerful excitement that has become famous especially among students and employees with difficulty concentrating. Those who have these problems see only benefits ... but then there is the absence of sleep, the increase in irritability, abdominal pain and so on.  
It comes in the form of a brown powder which is then cooked, sometimes with a particular device; with hot water to turn it into a drink. Topaz found traces of it in three glasses in the kitchen.  
According to the investigations, there is only one Black Gold drug dealer currently active on the planet; yet it had not yet been found.  
Whoever it was, it was able to hide and erase its tracks.   
The worst qualities for such a thug.

The ambulance arrived before the designated patrol to collect testimonies and evidence. It would take some time before they were finished, Topaz had left the crime scene immediately after making her statement to colleagues.  
But not before making a copy of a clue which, according to her; it seemed important.  
Near the traces of Black Gold, her eye had fallen on a small fragment of balled paper with a strange "indication" on it, partially covered by a scribble. 

“Starting from the spiral eye, straight to the madman's slide.  
Group 3, Pylon 5 "

At first glance, nonsense words, but not for her.  
As absurd as it was, that set of letters was an address. 

******


End file.
